Top 100 Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most dub voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Kirk Thornton (310 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (285 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (265 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (243 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (243 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (235 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (233 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (218 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (216 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (214 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (211 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (199 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (197 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (188 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (187 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (177 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (173 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (169 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (168 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (165 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (164 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (162 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (156 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (155 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (152 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (150 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (148 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (147 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (147 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (144 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (142 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (138 VA titles) (American) #Richard Cansino (135 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (131 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (131 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (130 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (130 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (130 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (129 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (129 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (126 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (124 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (123 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (122 VA titles) (American) #Bryce Papenbrook (120 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (120 VA titles) (American) #Cristina Valenzuela (119 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (118 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (115 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (109 VA titles) (American) #Paul St. Peter (109 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (108 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (107 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (105 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (103 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (101 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (101 VA titles) (American) #Tia Ballard (99 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (98 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (98 VA titles) (American) #Erin Fitzgerald (96 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (94 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (94 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (94 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (93 VA titles) (American) #Jamie Marchi (92 VA titles) (American) #Melissa Fahn (92 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (91 VA titles) (American) #Jād Saxton (89 VA titles) (American) #Bob Papenbrook (83 VA titles) (American) † #David Vincent (83 VA titles) (American) #Carrie Savage (82 VA titles) (American) #Megan Hollingshead (82 VA titles) (American) #Chuck Huber (80 VA titles) (American) #Cole Brown (80 VA titles) (American) † #Ben Diskin (78 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (78 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (78 VA titles) (American) #R Bruce Elliott (78 VA titles) (American) #Sandy Fox (78 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (77 VA titles) (American) #Jeremy Inman (77 VA titles) (American) #Phil Parsons (76 VA titles) (American) #Colleen O'Shaughnessey (75 VA titles) (American) #Cris George (75 VA titles) (American) #Austin Tindle (74 VA titles) (American) #Chris Rager (74 VA titles) (American) #Mela Lee (74 VA titles) (American) #Spike Spencer (73 VA titles) (American) #Beau Billingslea (72 VA titles) (American) #Brianne Siddall (72 VA titles) (American) #Philece Sampler (72 VA titles) (American) #Aaron Roberts (71 VA titles) (American) #Anthony Bowling (70 VA titles) (American) #Felecia Angelle (70 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Bevins (69 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (69 VA titles) (American) #Michael Forest (69 VA titles) (American) #Chris Cason (68 VA titles) (American) #Robert McCollum (68 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia